Bailarina
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: Songfic, hecho por mi novio Alfredo, n.n espero les guste


**Bueno este es mi primer Songfic, espero les guste**

**Basado en una de mis canciones preferidas: Bailarina de Miranda!**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto (Si fueran mios ya hubiera florecido el Sasuhina).**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic fue hecho por mi y por mi novio Fredo, que mas bien el lo iso todo y yo solo lo transcribi, (me lo dedico, que tierno) asi que el que merece las felicitaciones es mi novio Alfredo.**

**OoOoOoOoOooO**

-Vamos Teme!- gritaba mi rubio amigo jalándome del brazo.

-Ya te dije que no, Dobe- decía mientras ponía fuerzas para que no me sacara de mi casa

-Demo, tenemos que ir, se lo prometiste a Sakura-chan!

-Mhp, esta bien- conteste a regañadientes.

El dobe sonrio y me saco de mi casa, yo solo suspire. Estamos en la carretera principal de Tokio para ver un recital de baile de mi peli-rosada amiga de la infancia Haruno Sakura, ella junto con otras amigas como Ten-ten e Ino iban a presentar unos bailes de su escuela de artes mas prestigiada de voy porque se lo prometi y para nodejar solo al dobe, pero la verdad es que iba a ser muy aburrido. Despues de todo ¿A que chico le gustaría ver a un monton de mujeres bailando?

Legamos al gran teatro donde se iba a realizar el recital. Naruto y yo entregamos nuestro boleto V.I.P (cortesia de Sakura) y nos sentamos en los primeros lugares-.

La primera en bailar fue Tenten, quien bailo una moderna, seguida por Ino que bailo una hawaiana. Por "ultimo" paso Sakura bailando una árabe.

-Vamos Sakura-chan!- gritaba Naruto mientras veía como Sakura se sonrojaba.

Despues de pasar mis amigas, hubo un intermedio y nos fuimos a reunir con nuestras amigas.

-Como estuvimo?- pregunto emocionada Ino

-Muy bien, sobre todo tu Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio y abrazo a su novia

-Gracias, amor- sonrio Sakura y le devolvió el abrazo

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos- propuse

-Pero tenemos que ver bailar a Hina- dijo Sakura

-Nos quedaremos entonces- exclamo eufórico mi amigo

Yo solo suspire y fuimos nuevamente a nuestros lugares. Pasaron muchas chicas, muy hermosas y de bailes muy lindos.

-Ahora, presentaremos un ballet, porfavor denle un fuerte aplauso a Hyuuga Hinta- sonrio la presentadora

Todos aplaudimos y las luces se apagaron dejando una luz azul en el salón, acto seguido salió una chica de piel nívea, ojos perlas, cabello negro con tonos azules, su traje de bailarina. Simplemente hermosa. Quede hipnotizado al instante, esa chica era lindísima. Sus pasos tenían gracia, simplemente perfectos, cuando el baile acabo, yo sin pensarlo me levante y aplaudi. La chica sonrio y salió del escenario.

Vamonos me dijo mi amigo y nos fuimos de aquel teatro. Naruto se fue con Sakura para dejarla a su llegue a la mia y me acoste con tu imagen rondando por mi mente.

_Después que te vi la otra noche,__  
__después de que te vi bailar,__  
__me acosté pensando en tus ojos__  
__soñé lo más bello que pude soñar._

Pasaron 2 semanas desde ese dia, y simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Le pedi a mis amigas que me presentaran contigo, y asi fue. Cuando me presente tu te sonrojaste y me contestaste con una voz tan dulce y tierna

-Hola, yo soy Hinata- sonreíste tan dulcemente, como nunca había visto a alguien, simplemente hermoso.

Nos fuimos conociendo, y fui aprendiendo de ti. Para mi mala suerte, tu ibas en otra escuela, pero era feliz con verte tan solo unos momentos, momentos para ver tu belleza

_nos vimos solo un par de veces__  
__y entraste en mis sueños igual.__  
__no sé lo que pienses de esto,__  
__yo siento que comienzo a enamorarme de ti.__  
__me endulzas cuando hablas,__  
__me muero si te hago reir.__  
__es asi_

Para mi, tu solo tu sonrisa, tus palabras, todo de ti me vuelve loco

-Estas enamorado Teme- me dijo sonriendo Naruto- es lo que siento por mi Sakura

-Tal vez- suspire

-Deberias invitarla a salir, después de todo llean un buen tiempo hablándose- me dijo

-..-Yo no conteste

Voy corriendo lo mas que puedo, hasta llegar a la entrada de tu colegio, el colegio un rato para poder verte hasta que te veo saliendo con una chica rubia de coletas

-Hinata!- grito para que me escuches

Tanto tu como tu amiga me ven extrañadas y tu amiga se despide, veo que te sonrojas y vas a donde estoy yo.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun- sonries y me saludas

-Hola

-Que pasa?

-Bueno…

_tu modo me mata si te quiero invitar a salir.__  
__Dame solamente una chance,__  
__dejame intentar conquistarte__  
__pasemos un rato,__  
__cenemos,__  
__vamos a caminar.__  
__podriamos llevarnos bien.__  
_

-Queria saber si podrías ir este viernes conmigo al cine- dije un tanto sonrojado

-Etto, yo, gomen, demo no puedo tengo un compromiso, perdón- estas sonrojada y bajas la vista

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- te sonrio y luego me despido tu te sonrojas y cada quien se va por su rumbo.

No nos vimos por un buen rato, tenia mucho trabajo y no tenia la oportunidad de verte

_No sé como hare para verte.__  
__le he preguntado a mi amiga por ti.__  
__me dijo que estabas saliendo__  
__hace poco tiempo con alguien_

Le pregunte a Sakura por ti, me dijo que salias con un chico, el delegado de tu clase. Sabaku no Gaara.

_recuerdo cuando lo nombraste,__  
__recuerdo que hablaste de él_

Es viernes, y todos fuimos al cine, incluyéndote. Estabas felizy hablabas algo con las chicas, yo solo te observaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?- te pregutno cuando estamos solos

-Estoy feliz- dices y sonries

-Porque?

-Por mi novio, Sabaku no Gaara, es tan lindo. Me hace tan feliz- me declaras y sonries de una manera tan dulce

En ese momento sentí mi corazón romperse.

OoOoOoOO

Un dia estaba en mi apartamento, viendo una foto en mi celular, en ella estabas tu y Sakura sonriendo. Te ves tan hermosa, eres tan hermosa. Me lamento por no haberte dicho que te amaba, que con solo verte una noche sirvió para enamorarme

Estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que oigo que alguien golpea mi puerta de manera suave pero insistente

Me levanto y abro, estas del otro lado, tu maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas, estas sonrojada y tus ojos cristalinos, te veias bellísima

-Sasuke-kun- dices en un susrro casi inaudible

-Pasa- te contesto y entras a mi apartamento

Te siento en el sillón y te traigo un poco de té, tu solo agradeces y te quedas en silencio sollozando.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Gaara, el solo me utilizo

-¿Qué?- pregunto soprendido, definitivamente matare a ese tipo

-Hizo una apuesta, tenia que acostarse conmigo para ganr ¡Me quería quitar mi virginidad por solo 50 dolares!- gritas y empiezas a llorar con furia

Sonrio y me acerco a ti, te abrazo, tu te sorprendes

-Todo esta bien¿no te acostaste con el?

-No- contestas y te acorrucas en mi regazo

-No consguio su objetivo- te empiezo a acariciar delicadamente el cabello

_si aún no te has enamorado__  
__quizás sea el momento de probarme a mí,__  
__ven aqui.__  
__yo quiero que sepas que eres la más bella mujer__  
__que yo vi_

-Hay algo que te quiero decir desde que e vi bailar- te digo cuando estas mas tranquila

-Que es?- me preguntas viéndome a los ojos y sonriendo levemente

-Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida- te digo en un susurro

Tu te sonrojas y me abrazas mas fuerte

-En sero soy bonita?

-Bonita, claro que no- tu me miras- eres hermosa

Te beso delicadamente tu mejilla, tu te quedas paralizada y luego me devuelves el beso, yo solo suspiro y te abrazo mas fuerte.

_juguemos un poco juntos.__  
__no ves mis ojos brillando por ti.__  
__Dame solamente una chance,__  
__dejame intentar conquistarte_

No se como llegamos hasta aquí, estamos besándonos apasionadamene. Te recuesto delicadamente en el sofá y comienzo a besarte el cuello, tu suspiras y resitas mi nombre en suspiros. Me vuelves loco.

_Dame solamente una chance, _

_Dejame intentar conquistarte_

_Baila conmigo y asi_

_Mezclemos nuestros colores_

_Baila conmigo y asi_

_Mezclemos nuestros colores_

Nos separamos de aquel beso, nos abrazamos y empiezo a acariciarte nuevamente el cabello

-Siempre te ame, Hinata- te digo

-Tu siempre me gustaste, y mas cuando me aplaudiste el dia que baile- ries tan dulcemente y te sonrojas

-Te amo- te digo

-Te amo- me respondes y me das un beso

OoOoOoOo

Ha pasado 3 años de eso. Me encuentro en mi auto esperándote.

-Llegue- me dices mientras abres la puerta del auto y te sientas en el copiloto

-Te tardaste- te digo con una sonrisa y nos damos un tierno beso

-Es que Deidara-sensei no me quería dejar salir

-Creo que le gustas- te digo un poco enojado

-Estas celoso- me dices y te ries

-Claro, tu solo eres mia- te digo y te doy otro beso

-Sabes que soy solo tuya- me dices y me besas

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

Prendo el motor y me dirijo a nuestro apartamento, aquel que compramos para vivir juntos.

Le agradezo a Sakura y al Dobe, que si no fuera por su terquedad, nunca te hubiera visto y no te habría concido. Estoy contento de haber podido ir a ese aburrido recital, ya que fue donde vi por primera vez a la mujer que amo

A mi hermosa _bailarina._

**OoOoOoO**

**Bueno eso a sido todo, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, quejas y sugerencias**


End file.
